Numb
by toolazytofindaname
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a student at Konoha-High. She is rather poor and everybody hates her for no apparent reason. So what happens when she meets the famous singer Sasuke Uchiha? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Numb

Hello there! Yet another story! XD I was watching the music video for Linking Park's song 'Numb' and I got the idea for this. The chapters will be short and there won't be many of them, but I hope you like it never the less :)

* * *

Sakura Haruno was a normal teenage-girl attending high-school. Well, normal, except her outrageous pink hair and abnormally large forehead. Some people might call her a nerd, freak or geek, because she always got high grades in everything. But she had to; because she wanted to be a doctor like her father had been. Tough at the same time, she really wanted to be an artist. And she could easily be, because she definitely had the talent; a gift, some might say. Her father had thought it was cool that she was so good at drawing, and had always said he loved everything she made. And she was happy whenever he praised her work. The only problem was that he seemed to be the only one thinking so – everybody else thought she was crazy. At least that's what they said to her. Her father said that they were just jealous, and she had believed him back then. Now, on the other hand, she wasn't so sure. Because, earnestly, her drawings weren't really that good, were they?

"Miss Haruno!" Sakura couldn't help the small gasp that left her mouth as her teacher slammed his pointer against her desk, the noise and his angry voice interrupting her thoughts. "How about you start paying attention to my class, instead of wasting our time on those… doodles of yours?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir." Sakura muttered out, ashamed, as she looked down at her drawing. She was all too aware of the whispers and laughs around her.

"Silence!" the teacher barked, but Sakura knew it wasn't for her sake. He just wanted people to be quiet while he continued his lesson.

-X.X.X-

After another half hour of trying to concentrate on the words at the blackboard and those coming out from the teachers mouth, Sakura was relieved to hear the bell ring loudly, rudely interrupting the teacher midsentence. Nobody really cared, though, and hurriedly stood up and gathered their things before rushing out of the auditorium. Sakura knew better than to try leave with them, so she patiently waited for all of them to be gone before she slowly stood up and began to leave.

-X.X.X-

It was a nice day. The sun was out, and it was almost as if it was summer once again. And of course all the students were taking advantage of it and eating their lunch outside. Sakura stood in the door with the food-tray in her hands, quickly scanning the tables to find an empty seat somewhere. When she finally found one, she started to make her way towards it. As she reached it she smiled politely to the others already occupying the rest of the table, before she sat down at the end of it. The second she had set her tray down, however, the other girls rose almost synchronic and left the table without a word. _As usual..._ This time was different, though. This time, they'd left something behind. A flyer.

* * *

Please tell me what you think :)


	2. The Messenger

Okay, so here's the next chapter! I am really flattered about all the people who's reviewed, followed and faved this story! I'm so happy! I got more emails yesterday than I normally get in a whole week! So as some kind of reward, I used my math-class to finish the next chapter! Plus this is much longer than the first! I could've cut it in two, but... well, I didn't. Btw, I've changed the title of the last chapter, since it fit better for this one. So please don't get confused.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters; it/they all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own Linking Park either, nor their songs.

* * *

*RRRIIIIIIINNGGG!* Sakura immediately stood up, gathered her things and ran out of the classroom, along with everybody else. She walked as fast as the crowd would let her as she headed for the school's main gates. She was doing pretty well at that she thought, as she reached the staircase in about two minutes. She was, of course, referring to walking through the halls together with everyone. She didn't normally do that as she usually waited for everybody to leave before she went anywhere. Today, though, was different, because today was the day. The day she had waited for so long (well, about a week). And she was not going to be late. She couldn't. She started her travel down the stairs, and that was where it went wrong. Someone bumped into her (she was sure it was on purpose!) and she tripped, causing her to fall down the last few steps and end up in the middle of the busy hallway. For a while she just sat there, watching as people rushed by in a blur, none caring to stop and ask if she was okay, or just lend her a hand to get up. Then, she remembered what day it was and in a matter of seconds she had gathered her things and was back on her feet, to continue her journey towards the main gates.

-X.X.X-

"Is there any tickets left for the-" Sakura started, but was interrupted by a loud scream.

"I WANT A TICKET FOR THE INDIFFERENCE CONCERT!"

"I'm sorry Miss," the cashier said "but this young lady was here first. You will have to wait for your turn."

"B-But-?"

"Please, wait behind the line." The man said; a stern glare in place to cut off eventual protests. Then he turned back to Sakura. "You were saying?"

"Thank you. I would like a ticket for the Indifference concert next month."

"Well, Miss, it's your lucky day! You just reached it before the price raised. The rude lady behind you won't. Here's your ticket."

"Thanks. And here's the money."

"Thank you, Miss. Have a nice day."

"Same to you."

_It's so nice with friendly people_ Sakura thought as she walked towards her home.

-X.X.X-

_Shit! I'm late!_ Sakura thought as she tried to run a little faster. _ShitshitshitSHIT! _She was on her way to the concert she had been looking forward to ever since she got the ticket. It was her favorite band, Indifference, playing in a church somewhere in the other end of the city. Her mother never let her go to any concerts or the like, so this time, she hadn't even bothered asking. When she heard about the concert she went straight home to count her money, to see if she had enough to buy a ticket for the show. Her mom wasn't really making loads of money, and she had a hard time finding enough to pay house rents and food and such, and the money Sakura got from her work after school was used to pay for her studies. So Sakura wasn't surprised to find that she didn't have enough for the ticket to the concert. Though, that wasn't enough to stop her. Instead she decided to do car-washing after school, before work, in the schools parking lot. After a little week, she found that she had just enough to pay for both the school _and_ the ticket.

She usually wouldn't go against her mom like that, but it was her favorite band, and she knew she probably wouldn't get another chance to watch them.

Now, that the day had finally come, she was late. Very late. Actually, she wouldn't be surprised if it was over already and all she would see was the line to get an autograph – and she would probably be too late to manage to get one… She ran nevertheless, if nothing else, then just to get a glimpse of _him _in real life. _He_ was the lead singer in the band and _he was_ damn gorgeous. And _he_ had those fascinating coal black eyes that she could drown in by just looking at them in the television. And his voice… It. Was. Fantastic! – It had to be since he was a singer, but there was just something about it that made Sakura _believe_ in him. Believe in the words he sang. The band had made a lot of songs; many of them rather up-beat and with wonderful, pumping bass-riffs. But some of them. Some of them were slow. And when she heard those songs, she wanted to cry. Because his voice, it was so… so _true_ that she _knew_ that there was something behind that had made _him_ sad. And his eyes, when he sang those songs, they were often closed, but when he opened them, when the song ended, there was something in them. Something painful she couldn't quite decipher. Something she didn't think anyone else really noticed. Something she noticed because she _knew_. Because she _knew_ the pain. Because she _knew_ how he felt. Because she felt it too.

When Sakura neared the church, she wondered why she couldn't hear any music coming from it. She wondered where all the cars that would certainly be outside were. She wondered just how late she was. As she reached the church she ran through the doors and into the holy building, only to find it empty. She ran up the aisle to the front where the band had been, to find nothing but instruments, microphones and cables. Spinning around a few times, she looked for any trace of the band itself, but found nothing. In desperation, she fell to her knees and finally let the tears that she had held back while she ran spill from her eyes.

She didn't know how long she sat there; on her knees, her body bent over and her hands at the ground, supporting her slightly shaking form. But she knew that she probably wasn't leaving any time soon. What did she have to leave for? Her mom would be pissed when she found out where she'd been. And she knew she would find out. She always did. And then she would-

"Hey?" Sakura hadn't even heard the door open, or the footsteps slowly making its way up the aisle, towards her. But she heard the voice. And she recognized it. "Are you okay?" _I must be dreaming._ Sakura thought solemnly. _This is not happening…_ The footsteps got louder as they came closer. Then they stopped completely and someone crouched down in front of her. "Hey?" the voice repeated as its owner put a soothing hand on her shoulder. _Is… Is this really happening?_

"S-Sasuke…?" Her voice was faint and uncertain as she slowly, hesitantly turned her head up to look at the man in front of her. She was right. Those eyes were even more enchanting in real life. "This… This is so not happening" she said, not noticing that she was speaking out loud.

"You didn't answer my question" Sasuke stated calmly, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. _So sexy…! Wait! What question?!_

"You okay?" he asked again as if reading her mind.

"Ugh, y- yes. Now I am. Thank you."

"Hn. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I- I wanted to see the concert."

"You're a little for that, you know"

"I know. I had detention. And my mom wouldn't let me go. And then I didn't reach my buss."

"How did you get here then?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I ran."

"Where're you from?"

"The east end."

"And you ran all the way here, because of a concert?"

"Uhm, yeah…? I used all my money at a ticket" she held up the ticket as she continued. "I didn't want to waste it. Plus; you're my absolute favorite singer – I didn't want to waste the opportunity to see you live, just because my teacher doesn't think I can listen to him while looking out of the window." Sasuke scuffed a little at that, and Sakura almost smiled, before she looked down, her eyes sad. "But I did. I was too late…" Sasuke just looked at her for a moment. Then he snatched the ticket from her hand, earning a gasp and a confused glare from Sakura.

"What's your name?" he asked as he searched for something in his shoulder bag.

"Huh? Uhm, Sakura…?"

"Like the flower? Or tree or whatever?"

"Yeah…" Sakura was still slightly confused, but when Sasuke pulled out a pen, her face brightened remarkably. After a short moment of scribbling, he held the ticket out to her again, and she took it slowly, her fingers slightly brushing his in the progress. She flipped the ticket around to look at the back side and read:

_To Sakura _

_When you've suffered enough_

_And your spirit is breaking_

_You're growing desperate from the fight_

_Remember you're loved_

_And you always will be_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Then she read it again. And again. "Wow…" she uttered, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. "T-thanks. Thank you! Thank you so much! And this is one of my favorite songs as well! This one and 'Numb'. How did you know?!"

"I didn't. I just thought it fit."

"Well, thank you! Again…" Sasuke chuckled lightly, shaking his head and then stood up. Sakura looked after him; sadness suddenly filling her eyes as he went to pick up his guitar. Of course. That was why he was even there in the first place. To retrieve his belongings. _Though, I thought he had people to do that for him…?_ Sasuke felt her gaze and looked back at her over his shoulder. He then smirked slightly as he reached for the drummer's chair. He sat down and started to play. Sakura quickly identified the song as she just stared in awe. Was _the _Sasuke Uchiha seriously singing for _her_?

"_When you feel you're alone_

_Cut off from this cruel world_

_Your instincts telling you to run_

_They'll say to your heart_

_Those angel voices_

_They'll see to you, they'll be your guide back home_

_When life leaves us blind_

_Love keeps us kind_

_It keeps us kind_

_When you've suffered enough_

_And your spirit is breaking_

_You're growing desperate from the fight_

_Remember you're loved_

_And you always will be_

_This melody will bring you right back home_

_When life leaves us blind_

_Love keeps us kind_

_When life leaves us blind_

_Love keeps us kind"_

"W-wow…" was all Sakura could say when he had finished and the last echo had died out. "You- You really are a good singer." When Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at her, she became aware of what she just said and quickly continued. "Of course you are! But you're even better live. And this room really compliments the song. Sorry, now I'm just babbling. But-… Why?" Sakura didn't really know how to clarify her question without making it sound rude, but it seemed she didn't need to, because Sasuke answered.

"You said it was one of your favorite songs." Sasuke shrugged. "And I guess it really meant a lot to you to get to the concert since you ran here all the way from the opposite end of the city. I just thought I should reward you somehow, so it wouldn't all have been in vain." He said calmly as he stood up, stretching his hand out to help Sakura up. Sakura just gaped at him for a moment, before taking his hand and standing up. "Th-Thank you" she stammered, holding his hand just a second too long before Sasuke took it back and started to walk towards the exit. When he reached the door, he halted.

"You better get out of here before anyone finds you." Then he left.

Sakura stayed frozen in the spot for a few minutes, staring towards the door, trying to figure out exactly what had just happened. _Did-… did I seriously just meet – _andtalk_ with Sasuke Uchiha? Did he seriously just sing for me? Did I seriously get to hold his hand, even for just a few seconds? I think I'm in love… he was just so nice! I had thought he would be all arrogant and stuff…_

* * *

So how did you like it? I hope I met your expectations! :D And thanks to my friend from my class, who helped me to find a name for the band :) Sasuke is a bit OOC, but you'll just have to live with it! :D Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yet another chapter! And as promised to one of my reviewers, it came during this week! The next update will probably take longer, since I didn't really know what to do with the story after first half of this chapter… But now I have an idea, and I've started typing it down. Plus NO SCHOOL FOR A WEEK! – I've got next week off, so I have more time to write. Oh well, read dammit; read! And please take time to leave a review :)

* * *

Sasuke was just sitting around, enjoying the weather and finally getting a chance to let his thoughts fly. His last few weeks had been rather overbooked with concerts, practice, meetings and press-sessions, and he hadn't really had much time to himself. So when his manager told him to take the rest of the day off, he quickly accepted. But not before making sure everything would be fine without him and telling Kakashi, the manager, to call him if anything happened. Kakashi had said that he was sure everything would be fine; after all it was only a few hours. Sasuke had looked a bit skeptical, but accepted nonetheless. So, since weather was just fine (considering that summer was long gone) Sasuke decided to go for a walk. Somehow, he ended up in a park where he found a good spot in the sun and sat down. There were loads of other people in the park as well, and Sasuke was content with just watching them. People were walking, jogging, playing, laughing, talking, sleeping, eating and some were just sitting around like himself. It was amazing, Sasuke thought, how many different people were gathered there. There were tall people, small people, some with layers and layers of clothes and some who was hardly wearing anything at all. There was an old lady; barely able to walk and a young couple with their little son in a stroller. There were girls that were probably anorexic, and people with the size of two or three grown-ups. There were a lot of different skin-colors as well: Black, red, light brown, dark brown, yellow, white, you name it. There was even one who seemed to be green. There were people with black hair, some with white, brown etc and then one with long pink hair. _Hey, wait! Pink? That looks familiar, doesn't it?_ The girl was sitting across of him, and seemed to be drawing something, but with her head bend to look at what she was doing, Sasuke couldn't see her face. As the girl raised her head to look at the pond beside Sasuke, which was probably what she was drawing, Sasuke caught a glimpse of jade green eyes and suddenly remembered where he had seen her before and a smirk spread across his face. Seeing that she was rather close to him, he started humming quietly.

-X.X.X-

Sakura was sitting in the ark, just enjoying the mild autumn weather and drawing the beautiful, idyllic little pond in front of her. School was going well for once and she was happy to finally have found someone who appreciated her art. It had been on the same day as she had met Sasuke, and she was starting to believe that that day had really been her lucky day. She had been running out of the church after Sasuke had left, hoping to catch the bus this time. As she had turned a corner, she ran straight into a girl with long dark purple hair and light lavender eyes. They had both fallen to the ground and Sakura had (once again) dropped her bag so all of her things fell out. Both Sakura and the other girl had kept apologizing while the other girl helped Sakura gathering her papers. Suddenly she had stopped and Sakura had seen her holding up one of her drawings.

_**Flashback**_

"_Th-this is r-really good," she said, showing the drawing to Sakura "it l-looks like the cherry-tree in the middle o-of the school-yard at K-Konoha-high."_

"_It is." Sakura told her as she slowly stood up while stuffing the last book in her bag. "You go there?"_

"_Y-yes."_

"_Cool. Me too. I'm Sakura, what's your name?"_

"_Hi-Hinata."_

"_Nice to meet you, Hinata." Sakura offered her a bright smile and Hinata returned it with a shy one of her own as she gave the drawing back to Sakura._

_**End of flashback**_

They had talked a bit more, and Sakura had found out that she and Hinata was actually in the same class, and that she lived in the high end of her street – the rich end. The drawing she was making now was actually for Hinata as a way to show her gratitude, since Hinata always praised her work – just like her father used to do.

Sakuras thoughts were interrupted when she thought she heard someone humming lightly. Then she remembered that she was in a park full of happy people. – Of course one of them would be humming. She went back to work, but couldn't help to wonder why it sounded like the humming was growing a bit louder. And the melody wasn't exactly happy either, but… it sounded kinda familiar… Sakura looked up and turned her face towards the sound, which seemed to come from a boy – or man – sitting across of her, next to the lake. He was looking at her. Or at least she thought he was looking at her – it was hard to tell when his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses. Why was he even wearing sunglasses? The sun wasn't that sharp, and it was behind him. As though he had just read her thoughts, the guy took off his sunglasses and Sakura found herself staring into to two endless pools of black. The man stood up and started to casually make his way over to her. He was still humming. It was only then Sakuras mind registered who he was.

"Sas-!" Sasuke twitched a bit and held up a hand; silently telling her to be quiet. "Sasuke?" She whispered when he got closer. He just nodded and sat down beside her while putting on his sunglasses again. "What are you doing here?"

"You want me to leave?" Sasuke asked sarcastically and then smirked at the way Sakuras eyes widened slightly in panic.

"N-no! No. I just- didn't expect to see you here."

"Hn."

"So… what are you doing here?"

"Same as everybody else – relaxing, enjoying the weather. What about you?"

-X.X.X-

Sakura suddenly snapped her head up; startling the woman in the booth she was currently looking at. She was sure she heard someone humming_ that_ song, but now she couldn't hear anything. After a few seconds of listening, she returned her concentration to the task at hand – to decide between two almost identical shirts. _There it was again!_ Sakura thought as she whipped her head around to see where the sound had come from. And there he was; leaning against the wall, his hands stuffed in his pockets and that devilish smirk adorning his face. He jerked his head in a gesture for her to follow him as he pushed himself off the wall and started to walk. Sakura quickly grabbed the cheaper of the two shirts and paid before rushing after Sasukes retreating back.

* * *

Anyone who has an idea for a title for this one? - 'cause I don't...


End file.
